1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing reels and especially reels used for fly fishing and spinning fishing, the invention relating to a removable cartridge that can be interchanged with a different cartridge to permit the use of different fishing lines of different weights and densities within the spool of a single reel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing reels as used for fly fishing and spinning fishing are well known in the art. One of the great drawbacks in both a spinning reel and a fly fishing reel is that the spool containing the fishing line is a rigid structure that requires the line be directly removed from the spool and a new line added directly to the spool or to buy a spare spool that costs at least fifty percent of the total cost of the reel and fill it with backing and line. This is a time consuming and cumbersome job at best especially when time is of the essence or an expensive alternative. Because fishing conditions and locations vary during a single fishing period, it is often desirable to use different fishing lines. This requires having numerous reels or spare spools each with a different line. To change a line on a single reel several times while fishing would be extremely time consuming if you do not have a spare spool ready. The same problems exists in spinning fishing if the line gets tangled or another line diameter is required.
The present invention overcomes the problems of a conventional fishing reel by providing an additional spool or spools, each of which acts as a cartridge for a separate fishing line that can be interchangeably installed or removed from the spool of a single fishing reel constructed in accordance with the present invention. Thus a plurality of individual cartridges each containing a different line may be taken to the fishing location and can be installed or removed from the fishing reel whenever necessary. Use of the invention results in the fisherman having much less weight from extra spools to carry to the fishing activity.
The fishing reel operation is not altered with the present invention with respect to the drag mechanism or the reeling mechanism. The interchangeable cartridges are themselves mounted on the spool of the fishing reel which can be separated quickly by end plate removal which allows attachment or removal of the interchangeable cartridge. The invention can be used for fly fishing reels as well as spinning reels in accordance with the principles taught herein.